Love is Blind
by BadGurl
Summary: (Ch:3 is up)Todd meets someone with a past similar to his. Only her past hasn't stopped. Major angst in later chapters and tons of Todd!
1. Default Chapter

I don't own X-men:Eve kies? N.E.wayz, this is going to be mostly about Todd, not much RxL, trust me it was hard as hell to not make the entire fic about them but they only have two or three chaps about them in this thing. Sorries to fans! But if you're a Toad fan than u'll luv it!^^  
  
  
  
  
*Love is Blind*  
  
  
  
  
-Hey, yo I don't even know you and I hate you  
See all I know is that my girlfriend used to date you  
How would you feel if she held you down and raped you?  
Tried and tried, but she never could escape you  
She was in love and I'd ask her how? I mean why?  
What kind of love from a nigga would black your eye?  
What kind of love from a nigga every night make you cry?  
What kind of love from a nigga make you wish he would die?-  
  
  
  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
*BEEP BEEP BEEP BEE-SMASH!!!!!!* Lance glared at the offending alarm clock with his fist half way into crush into the innocent machine. He groaned and turn on his side taking the cover over his head with him.  
"PleasebeSaturdayPleasebeSaturdayPleasebeSaturdayPleasebeSaturday." He grumbled before peeking an eye out from a crack in the sheets. Sure enough on the hot rod calender was an x-free friday mocking him. He groaned and rolled his eyes before propping himself up having the pleasure of hearing his back crack along the way.  
"Auh Fuck!" He mumbled crankily as the delicious blackness of sleep waved goodbye to him.  
Fridays, normally he loved Fridays. They were the night of parties, the night before the weekend, the day to stare dreamily at the clock and aimlessly ignore the teacher. But not anymore. Now that Mystique had gone the way of the scaly shemale things had been shoved into their arms. So far it had been going smoothly, most of them with exception of Todd and Freddie.  
  
Lance had gotten a job as a bartender at BAD, it was his favorite bar to hang out in. Unfortunately it was the same place where Rogue waitressed. He was shocked when he saw there to say the least. But then again he shouldn't have been surprised, she had a job when she was with the Brotherhood too. She always felt she had to earn her keep, apparently that feeling was still there even when living with a millionaire. They fought constantly and often had to spare a few of their wages to pay for some dishes Rogue would throw at him. They both still worked there, each of them to damn stubborn to back down.  
  
Pietro had gotten a job helping a track trainer after school. Big surprise there. For some reason though, beyond Lance, Pietro hated it. He was always complaining about how slow they were and having to keep his power down while the coach lectured and bragged on how many marathon medals he'd won and how much they sucked. Lance would just roll his eye as Freddie ignored him and Todd would tell Pietro to kick his ass.  
  
Lance ran a hand through his dark hair as he managed to blindly throw his normal garb on. He gave one last vengeful glare at the tear off calendar before dragging himself out of his room.  
  
  
  
  
  
**********  
  
  
  
  
Todd glanced around munching on some jam toast he managed to snag before Freddie got a chance to put it in his mouth with everything else. Pietro frantically finishing his history project, at the last minute as usual, and Freddie,big surprise, was shoveling in his fourteenth strudel. Habit made him look across from Lance's normal seat. He stared down at the empty seat for a while thoughtfully. Lance took it hard when she left. He got drunk and took off. After a week Todd finally found him on the edge of Bayville in some parking lot. When he took him back he locked himself up in his room for days and was as irritable as hell. Even got in a fist fight with Pietro a couple of times. After that he had just said that he was pissed now that the X-freaks had a one of *their* own. Pietro and Freddie bought, mostly because Lance would never goad himself over a girl. But Todd had a feeling he knew the real answer  
  
A few stomps and grumbles brought the room's attention to a *very* unhappy Avalanche. His brows were crossed, eyes half lidded, and a back only slouched *that* much when it was broken.  
  
"Hey little miss mary sunshine!" Pietro gritted in a high pitched preppy voice.  
  
Lance just passed him a deadly sleepy glare and sat down laying his head in his arms.  
  
"Fuck you."  
  
"Sunshine woke up on the wrong side of the bed I see."  
  
Lace glowered at him before closing his eyes again not having the energy to argue.  
  
Todd looked between them. Seeing the mischievous expression of Pietro and the exhausted pissed off on on Lance's, this couldn't end without destroying something that can only be replaced with money that they didn't have.  
  
"Better eat somthin' ,yo, your stomach's gonna be growling during class."  
  
Lance nodded through closed eyes with his head still in his arms before snatching Pietro's cereal.  
  
"Hey that mi-" He didn't get a chance to finish as Lance snaked his foot around Pietro's chair leg flipping it over.  
  
Todd cringed as gravity claimed another friend. Unfortunately it didn't take long for the speed demon to get his barrings and attitude back.  
  
"Damn whats up *your* ass!??" He shouted towering over the sitting dark haired boy.  
  
Lance frowned and gritted his teeth in annoyance finally standing up over Pietro.  
  
"Right now your head! Mind getting it outta there!!?"  
  
Now even Freddie had taken his attention away from his food to watch the two stubborn boys stand eachother down. Todd looked at both of them nervously. They didn't have time to nurse both of them back to health and expect to get to class on time. Normally he wouldn't care but the new principal was starting to have it in for them lately.  
  
"Pietro its 7:45, yo!" Todd yelled  
  
His head whipped in the smaller teen's direction with frantic horror.  
  
"Ah shit!" He yelled jumping back in his seat momentarily forgetting it was still tipped over. Which one him and extra visit to gravity. He mumbled franticly pulling it up and scribbling down the rest of his history report. Pietro quickly allowed himself the one second break of getting a bagel from the counter. He looked up to the greasy microwave in mid snatch.  
  
"You're full a crap! Its only 7:15!" He said turning to look at him.  
  
Todd looked back a sheepish smile on his face.  
  
"Sorry, yo. The one looks like a four from here."  
  
Pietro rolled his eyes and got back to his report at a bit of a slower pace.  
  
Lance glanced at Todd with a knowing yet questioning look. Todd just shrugged and popped the last piece of toast into his mouth before hopping up taking his small back-pack with him. He made his way to the door just opening it before turning around.   
  
"C'mon Pietro you can do that in the car,yo."  
  
Pietro didn't even look up.  
  
Lance sighed irritatedly and poured out the rest of the cereal. He started walking toward the door grabbing Pietro by the collar and dragging him along.  
  
"NONO!!AlmostdoneAlmostdoneAlmostdone!" He shouted writing fast enought to give friction burn.  
  
"You can do it in the car."  
  
"NO I CAN'T!"  
  
  
  
  
**********  
  
  
  
  
Todd leaped out of the beat up Wrangler and launched himself onto campus the other's dragging behind. Well, Lance dragging Pietro behind.  
  
"I'm almost *done*!"  
  
"For christ sake's just finish it in class!"  
  
"Mrs.Bitch dragging rip it up!"  
  
"Then don't get caught!"  
  
Todd rolled his eyes. No use waiting for them. Three in detention is better than four. He glanced at his watch and hopped faster into the school.  
  
"5"  
  
Go  
  
"4"  
  
Now!  
  
"3"  
  
Faster!  
  
"2"  
  
Not gonna make it!  
  
"1"  
  
*BRRRRRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!*  
  
Todd allowed himself a quick 'yes!' as he skidded into his first period class just before the bell rang. Mr.Jhones frowned in his direction eyeing him as he ducked into his seat. The Biology teacher cleared his throat and stood infront of the class.  
  
"Do to the pep rally and busy schedule, this period will be cut in have. You will leave at 9:45 if you have your tickets. Now lets begin before we waste anymore time." He muttered the last statement turning to the board.  
  
Todd would've thrown himself out of his seat and done back flips if he knew how! He hated pep rallies, or as Lance called them 'prep rallies', but it was a way to pick up a little extra cash. He was supposed to go job hunting this afternoon but that didn't mean he could get paid *now*. He waved his head happily in his seat for a while before Mr.Jhones gruff voice and glare jerked his attention. He watched the teacher scribble a few notes of genetics on the board before beginning his staring contest with the clock.  
  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
  
Todd was now slumped over his desk staring helplessly at the clock silently begging it to turn just one more minute like a dying man begging for water. Normally he would've found something to occupy his time but his excitement to get out of this class was destroying brain cells fast. The damn block schedule always had away of screwing him over. He telepathically bribed the ticking machine with oil and gold rimmed frames if it would just move that extra minute. It was always the last minute that was the longest. The last second until freedom! Well, an hour of freedom at least. But still! Todd's yellow eyes followed the second hand eagerly. It was mocking him! It had to be! The whole thing was some friggin' conspiracy!! His short attention span was rudely torn away by an extremely loud sound of wood connecting with wood.  
  
His head snapped to attention seeing a very frustrated Mr.Jhones and ruler on his desk probably leaving an indent.  
  
"Is the clock superior to your future,or lack there of, Mr.Tolansky?"  
  
Todd cringed desperately thinking an answer. He hated this teacher, he was worse than the german teacher that was rumored to throw desks at students.  
  
"Um, I couldn't see the board so I was looking at its reflection in the clock." It was a lame excuse with a hint of sarcasm and tad of hope that he would believe it.  
  
Mr.Jhones glowered down at the small boy his eyes narrowing practically into slits.  
  
"Tomorrow, front row third desk, your permanent seat, perhaps that will help you see better." He said before walking back to the board.  
  
Todd turned around and placed his slightly webbed hands on the back of his chair.  
  
"No head rest. I should sue for whiplash, yo."  
  
  
  
  
**********  
  
  
  
  
Lance sat unbelievably bored in the stands. The prep rallies had to be the stupidest thing known to the teenage world. He groaned letting his head slack back.   
  
"One.Whole.Fucking.Hour!"  
  
"Ow! Watch it!!"  
  
Lance's head snapped down in the direction of the voice. He chuckled at the site. Well now an hour of *this* *was* worth it. A few rows down sat Rogue in between Kitty and Kurt who were in between Jean and Scott. There she was as Kurt tried flirtatiously to impress Kitty by doing minor circus magic tricks, some which ended up with Rogue falling to the floor or getting hit in the eye. Then there was Jean and Scott using her as their personal mail woman to deliver little love notes back and forth. Lance put his head behind his hands and kicked back a little. Oh this was definitely worth it.  
  
"Rogue vould you move back a little please?"  
  
She rolled her eyes and leaned back while Kurt put his hands out in front of Kitty. She watched irritatedly as Kurt rolled the marble in his hands a few times before flipping his wrist. Kitty watching it as if turning away would mean sudden death.  
  
"Nothing up my sleeves see? And vatch!" Sure enough the marble *did* disappear.   
  
Kitty giggled like and idiot and clapped her hands. Kurt smiled broadly and struck his arms out for a fake bow. Much his dismay striking Rogue in the face also also. She let out a startled yelp as her chin snapped up before falling off the bleacher shocking a blond guy behind her into dropping his soda. By now pretty much everyone within a twenty yard radius was staring at her. She shakingly swiped the extra large coke cola cup from head revealing extremely angry green eyes. She glared molten daggers at him for a few minutes as he whithered considering with would throw his life away more. Teleporting out or staying? Rogue launched herself at him yanking him by the collar fist raised.  
  
"Hey hey! C'mon Rogue it was an accident." Scott said in his concerned boyscout voice.  
  
"Ah know. So was this!" She said reeling her fist towards its terrified blue haired target.  
  
Kurt winced his eyes shut praying for pain to his so fast he wouldn't even feel it. Like tying your loose tooth to a door nob! Wait a minute. He was thinking. He actually *had* time to think! He cracked a weary yellow eye open. Kurt let out a sigh of relief as Scott and Rogue struggled for control of her wrist.  
  
"Rogue knock it off he apologized-"  
  
"NO HE DIDN'-"  
  
"I'm so so sorry Rog-"  
  
"-AND IT WOULDN'T MATTER IF HE DID!"  
  
Lance couldn't hold it in any longer. A roar of laughter started in his stomach and wrenched out of his mouth.  
  
Rogue whipped her head up angrily to see Lance Alvers gripping his sides and laughing so much she could feel sound vibrations. It wasn't so much as him catching her eye other than the empty seat next to him. She hopefully looked around for similars. Nope. She muttered some a few curses and jerked her wrist away from Scott.  
  
Lance's laughter died down to a low chuckle as he watched the angry two-toned girl shove people out of her way as she made her way up to him. Was she trying to knock him out too? She was now standing directly infront of him towering over him with a glare in her eyes that made her look like one of those sacrificial god's.  
  
"I think that guy wants you to pay for his drink." Lance snickered  
  
Rogue smirked turning her head and snapping it back. Lance shouted as he was showered with the brown liquid.  
  
"The hell's wrong with you?!! That time of the month or something?!"  
  
"Shut up Alvers." She grumbled grudgingly throwing herself in the seat next to him.  
  
"You start attracting mosquito's and you're going back to fuzz ball." He said frowning at her out of the corner of his eye.  
  
Rogue just shook her head exasperatedly and looked back to the basketball game. It wasn't always this way. When she was with the brotherhood Lance and her were practically joined at the hip. Had been *since* she joined. They finally had someone to relate to. True there were other's in the brotherhood. But it just wasn't the same. They always looked out for eachother. Not that they didn't for the rest of the team, but this was different. Both knew what it was like to be abandoned, to be proclaimed as a freak, to be isolated from everyone because you're different. She often regretted telling Lance some of the things she did. Just fear of him using that information against her. But so far neither of them had brought up any of the harsh memories they shared. Sometimes she wished she could go back, Rogue hated be on this bad of terms with him.  
  
"If you fall asleep don't expect me to drag your ass back."  
  
Rogue was jerked from her thoughts and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Don't flatter yourself."  
  
  
  
  
**********  
  
  
  
  
Todd happily flipped through the money he'd *made* at the pep rally. Hell he even managed to get a few off Duncan! He almost laughed as he remembered the frantic angry expression on Mathews face when he realized he was broke. Todd leaned against the campus fence waiting for Lance to get his ass out of there, Pietro to get changed from the game, and security to drag Freddie out of the lunch room. He frowned and shook his head.  
  
"I ain't waitin' that long,yo." He muttered as he began hopping towards home.  
  
Suddenly he felt a large hand snag the back of his shirt yanking him to the ground.  
  
"Hey Tolansky, whats up?"  
  
Todd fearfully stared up at the upside image of Duncan Mathews and his lackies. By some sort planetary force the system managed to screw him over again.  
  
"H-hey Duncan." He stuttered. Ugh this couldn't be good. Duncan could never have a fair fight with anyone. Always needed his little jock crowd backing him up.  
  
"Ya know Tolansky, the freakiest thing happened at the rally today. One minute my wallet's got enough for a few fast food places, next thing ya know its empty. weird huh?"  
  
"Yeah, well I saw Summers eyeing your back pocket so-" He was interrupted as his little body was slammed against the fence. He cringed and a furious Duncan Mathews was jammed in his face.  
  
"Dont fuck with my Tolansky! Now this is whats gonna happen. #1: I'm going to get my money gave with severe interest. #2: I'm going to kick your sorry slimey-"  
  
"Yo You Duncan Mathews?" Came a feminine voice.  
  
Duncan glared even more fiercely at Todd.  
  
"Back off I'm busy!" He said raising his fist.  
  
"*Hello*! I *said* 'Are you Duncan Mathews?'?"  
  
Duncan growled and whipped around still pinning Todd to the fence.  
  
"Yeah what the hell do yo-OOOMPH!!"  
  
Todd looked up and scrambled away as he realized his feet were touching the ground. Even more because so was Duncan's entire body. He looked over to see a girl around his age standing over him lowering her fist. Todd stood up and looked down as the larger boy tried desperately to gasp for air and sooth the searing pain in his groin. The other jocks were slowly backing off not willing to do *that* much for their captain. The snorted looking down amusedly at a helpless Duncan.  
  
"Well there's another one for the testicle retrieval ward." She jeered before picking up her mini-back pack and strolling away.  
  
Todd watched her for a while and looked wearily as the jocks tried to help up the blond, before taking off after her.  
  
"Hey! Wait up yo!" He called jogging after her. He could've caught up in a single leap but he wasn't going to look like a freak in front of *her* too.   
  
She turned around and looked at him waiting for him to catch up. He stopped just infront of her sizing her up first to make sure he wouldn't end up like Mathews. He had no idea how a girl her size could knock the living crap out of such a big guy. She was practically *his* height for god's sake, she might've had a centimeter or two on him but not much.  
  
"S'up, you ok?" She smiled at him. Good, that meant she came in peace.  
  
"Yeah, thanks for back there yo." He said gratefully.  
  
"That? Pfft, no prob. When being a girl one's gotta know how stick up for herself. Like daddy always said, if ya can't take 'em to court, let your knee be the judge!" She grinned proudly.  
  
Todd chuckled nervously and nodded with a smile sticking out his hand.  
  
"Name's Todd Tolansky."  
  
She smiled and shook his hand, he had to admit, the chick had one hell of a grip!  
  
"Cool, for some reason I haven't met a Todd since the second grade." She chuckled walking off.  
  
Todd stared at her expectantly. Wasn't she going to tell him her name? weird personality to go for weird looks he guessed. Although *he* shouldn't be talking. She really didn't look like any other girl in Bayville high though, infact he'd never seen her around anywhere before. Todd looked her odd attire over. Dark shoulder length chocolate hair with light honey brown dyed chin length bangs and the ends of her hair were dyed the same color. She had a pretty nice tan and sort of brownish green eyes. Her attire was pretty tomboy itself. Long sleeved black shirt that met above her belly button with a white stripe going along the sides and a pair of black baggy 'princess in training' pants. Also a black bandanna covered the top of her head and showed of a crystal studded smiley face in the back. Also Todd noted looking down, was a small slightly bigger than a quarter sized yinyang tattoo on her left side a little above her belly button. On her right ear was a medium sized silver hoop earing with two diamond studs going across, the same for the left ear minus the hoop.  
  
"Nice tattoo yo." He admired pointing.  
  
She looked down and nodded.  
  
"Yep, got it to piss the nuns off."   
  
Todd looked up and raised and eyebrow.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I don't go to this school. I got the all girl's catholic boarding school a little ways away from here."  
  
He blinked unbelievingly. A girl who just punched a guy in a place that god intended only for kindness was going to a *catholic* all girls *boarding* school?  
  
"Seriously?"  
  
"Yeah thats what *I* said when my brother told me *I* was going there." She grumbled.  
  
"So what're you doing here yo?"  
  
"I work here, duh."  
  
"You work at Bayville?" Todd asked confused. The girl laughed a little and shook her head rolling her eyes.  
  
"No, I work around here, gotta get a little extra cash *somewhere*. Ugh, speaking of which I better go or sister mayer'll be riding my ass all semester! And it looks like a guy's already gonna be riding *your* ass." She stated jogging away.  
  
"What?" Todd turned around to face an irritated and impatient Pietro, Lance and Freddie honking at him from the car.  
  
"Todd unless the chick's got a fatal disease she'll be there for you to hit on her tomorrow! So get your ass in the car!!" Pietro called impatiently.  
  
He blushed five shades of red and turned around to see a snickering bandanna girl jogging off.  
  
"I'll prolly be hearing here comes the bride all the way home too yo." He muttered hopping over to the car.  
  
  



	2. Names and Boxing Games

I don't own x-men:eve k? Alright the next few chaps are mostly introductions to the juicy stuff. Don't worry that'll come up real soon^_~. Sorry if this is a little ooc, I suck at x-men:evo personalities!  
  
  
  
  
*Love is Blind*  
  
  
  
  
-I mean shit he bought you things and gave you diamond rings  
But them things wasn't worth none of the pain that he brings  
And you stayed, what made you fall for him?  
That nigga had the power to make you crawl for him  
I thought you was a doctor be on call for him  
Smacked you down cause he said you was too tall for him, huh?  
That wasn't love, babygirl you was dreamin'  
I could have killed you when you said your seed was growin' from his semen-  
  
  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
"Sooooooooo Toady who's the chick?" Pietro leered.  
  
"Dunno."  
  
"C'mon cut the crap, we saw you."  
  
"I know, and I.don't.know. She didn't tell me, yo."  
  
"What kind of chick doesn't tell you her name?"  
  
"Her kind."  
  
" Leave 'er alone, she's probably one of those paranoid freaks with caller idea with gun and a can of mace in her purse." Lance drawled.  
  
"But she wasn't carrying a purse yo?"  
  
Lance just rolled his eyes.  
  
"I've never seen her in our school, where does she go?" Pietro asked suspiciously  
  
"Some catholic boarding thing I think."  
  
Pietro stared at him for a while before breaking out into a fit of giggles.  
  
"(gasp)You're(wheeze)Joking! *That* Tomb Raider chick goes is a choir priss!(Laugh)"  
  
"Hey is that the creepy building on Pond ave?" Freddie spoke up  
  
"She said it was on the edge of Bayville, so guess it is, why?"  
  
"Its huge with all those monsters on stop of the gutters and those freaky pointed gates!" Fred shuddered.  
  
"It ain't that bad yo." Todd said defensively.  
  
"Yeah it is, they're all gay anyway."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
Pietro nodded calming down sliding into his seat next to Lance.  
  
"Pfft, c'mon Todd really. Going five years with no guys there? Hell even I could see why they'd swing that way.(shudder) I wouldn't look at an all boys school if a gun was held to my head."  
  
"She's not gay,yo."  
  
"Did you see her in a skirt?" Pietro asked mischievously.  
  
"No but you will." Lance said lazily looking through Pietro's window.  
  
"What're talking about?"  
  
Lance irritatedly grabbed Pietro's chin and snapped it toward the window.  
  
"Ack what the hell- Woah!"  
  
There was a small group of girl's walking down the sidewalk with two or three books grasped tightly to their chests. They looked like living walking talking barbie dolls. Black plaid skirts with white knee socks, and each wore a white blouse under a black pull over vest.  
  
"That is sooo creepy." Pietro gawked.  
  
"Its like attack of the killer cheerleaders yo."  
  
"Damn, didn't know our house was so close to their school." Lance said turning back to the road.  
  
"I can't picture her wearing that."  
  
"But he can picture her wearing nothing." Pietro snickered under his breath.  
  
Todd glared at him and kicked his seat.  
  
"She looks like a Clair." Freddie said thinking.  
  
"What?"   
  
"She looks like her name would be Clair." Freddie Shrugged.  
  
"Nah, she looks like a Riley yo." Todd shook his head staring out the window.  
  
Lance groaned and leaned back in his seat annoyed and exhausted. He didn't need this now.  
  
  
  
  
**********  
  
  
  
  
This was ridiculous. He'd almost gotten beat up to go home, had to practically listen to Pietro singing the 'Sitting in a tree' song all the way home, and now that he *was* home he had to go job hunting. He sighed and looked up and down the street. Convenience stores, small shops, and people lined each way. He saw a help wanted sign in one of the windows and rushed down. Looking in there were tall muscular guys weight lifting and swinging at punching bags. At the moment he didn't really care. They couldn't be worse than Duncan. He walked in hearing the bell ring above the door. A few men stopped to turn to him but paid him no mind. He looked around in awe staring at everything that came in reach. It was things like this that made him feel like a smurf.  
  
"What can I do ya for son?"  
  
Todd whipped around to face a stalky middle aged man. Tousled grey hair and a stringy mustache, he sort of reminded him of a muscular santa clause.  
  
"Yeah I saw the help wanted sign yo?"  
  
"Did you now?" The man chuckled.  
  
Todd nodded his confidence dropping.  
  
"Th-This prolly ain't the job for me yo, so I-"  
  
"You've got five minutes to impress me young man."  
  
He looked up surprised and nodded.  
  
"Whatdaya want me to do?"  
  
"My name's Anothony Smith, Just call me Tony." He said shaking the small teen's hand.  
  
"C'mon I'll show you to the punching bag." Tony took took Todd by the shoulder leading him to an isolated room.  
  
It was dark except for a single hanging lamp above their head, there was nothing but a chair to the side and a punching back hanging in the middle. He watched as Tony walked around the bag to hold it from behind.  
  
"Ok now lets start with a few jabs to see whatchya got ok? Spread you legs apart and bring your fists to your face, then make a quick punch and instantly bring your hand back go it?"  
  
Todd nodded and got into position, doing as he was told.  
  
Tony had to admitt, he was slightly disappointed in the youngster. The bag barely lurched under the hits. He didn't have much self confidence but the lack of confidence usually hid fabulous potential. Maybe he was wrong.......  
  
"Ok done with that, now do a few side kicks. Get in the same position just slant yourself a bit now, put your weight onto your left leg and swing with your right."  
  
Todd have half nodd and drew his leg up.  
  
*That* did it! Tony thought after he was thrown like a rage doll across the room. He slammed against the wall and grunted at the pain in his side as Todd tried to help him up.  
  
"I-I am sorry! I didn't mean to yo! Ah crap the bag!" He yelled rushing over to the two halves of the now split punching bag.  
  
Tony laughed as the frantic teenager tried desperately to put it back together. So he hadn't been wrong after all....  
  
"Ok Ok! Don't worry! You got the job little guy."  
  
Todd looked at him like he had two heads.  
  
"Oh don't get me wrong, you're gonna get some training of course. But we have the perfect one for you. Its our best and pride and joy my boy!"  
  
"So what am I gonna be doin' yo?"  
  
"Well you'll be handling the equipment, putting them away and back, cleaning them off, and when needed you'll have to spot one of our boxers. Don't worry, Devon'll show ya the ropes."  
  
"Who's Devon?"  
  
"Devon's the best we've had for long time. Your age I think."  
  
"So how's he gonna teach me yo? Where do I go?"  
  
"You'll meet here tomorrow at seven, and you'll still get paid."  
  
Todd stared in awe at the stalky man. So this was heaven, he thought. Tony laughed at his expression and handed him a portfolio about the center gently shuffling him out the door.  
  
"Now show up tomorrow and well put you to work, pays minimum unless you're the boxer so don't expect to afford no Tash Mahall here got it?"  
  
"Sure, yo, but wher-" His question was cut off as he realized he was now talking to a glass door.  
  
He looked up at the small building and began the walk home flipping through the manuel before passing one last glance at his new work.  
  
  
  
  
**********  
  
  
  
  
"YOUR *WHAT*??!!" Pietro screeched before he burst out laughing.  
  
Todd glared down at him as he tried to restrain his bursting sides. Lance just stared at him while Freddie simply shrugged and went back to watching Oprah.  
  
"Um, Todd I *think* what bleach boy's trying to say is-" He growled giving Pietro a sharp kick before continuing."er, you sorta, damn help me out here man, well, I mean don't you have enough problems with *Duncan* let alone guys five feet taller and three times as bigger pounding on you?" Lance cringed immediately regretting the words.  
  
Todd's glare deepened and turned cold as he chose his words.  
  
"Ya think so? Yeah well how the hell did I get the job yo, huh?"  
  
Lance opened his mouth to say something before Freddie interrupted.  
  
"Just shut up man, knock it off while you're ahead, anything you say from here'll just be wrong anyway."   
  
He shut his mouth nodding in agreement as he watched Todd stomp into his room. He hated saying what he did. He knew Mathews was personal yet he still milked it for all it was worth. He grumbled something rubbing his head already feeling another headache coming on. He felt seventeen going on seventy.  
  
  
  
**********  
  
  
  
  
Todd threw the little booklet into the corners of his room before angrily plopping himself on grimy bed. They thought he was weak too huh? Who was the one helping with Juggernaut? Who was the *first* brotherhood member? So he couldn't manipulate the world, he wasn't the son of one of one of the most powerful mutants in the world, and,.........and.............ok anything *Freddie* had he didn't want, but still! He was just as useful as the rest, they couldn't get along without him just like any of the others! 'So then super man why'd ya need a girl to fight your battles?'. But it was an unfair fight- 'and she took 'em all on by *herself*, her little *female* self'. She didn't take 'em *all* on, just Duncan. 'And you would've gotten the shit beaten outta ya if she didn't.'  
  
It was true. The chick definitely saved his ass. It sorta reminded him of how Rogue used to stick up for him against the X-men all those times. Only alot friendlier. This girl didn't laugh at him for not sticking up to Duncan like any other would. Especially if they could beat the blond up themselves. But it *was* hilarious. The way Duncan keeled over gasping for air holding onto his crotch almost made up for every beating Todd had ever received. He'd never seen a girl quite her style before either. And the fact that a little juvie girl like her went to a catholic choir chick school practically gave him a heartattack right then and there! Although she *would* look hot in those little skirts and knee socks.  
  
Todd found a goofy crush boy grin breaking across his mouth at the thought. But he quickly shook it off. He was a freak! A freak even with*out* his mutant powers. She could probably pound a guy into being her boyfriend if she wanted to. Although she didn't seem to disturbed by his looks before, she didn't give him disgusted looks or gag in his face. She actually seemed really.......................friendly....towards him. A knock at his door returned him to the real world.  
  
"What?!" He called  
  
The door opened and Lance hesitantly stepped in. Todd rolled his eyes and turned away from him.  
  
"If you're here to kiss butt for acting stupid then you're wasting time, yo." He grumbled.  
  
"Pfft, you wish!"  
  
Todd turned back around.  
  
"So whatdya want then?"  
  
Lance looked at him nervously and sat on the edge of the bed.  
  
"Look Todd, its none of our business what you do to get money,(laugh) we're can't really afford to laugh this one off anyway-"  
  
"Is this Lance's version of a summer's prep talk,yo?"  
  
Lance's eyes widened and he stood up stalking out the door like a zombie. Todd chuckled and watched as the door closed.  
  
"Yeah thats gotta hurt."  
  
  
  
  
**********  
  
  
  
  
*BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP-*  
  
"TURN IT OFF!!"  
  
Todd's eyes popped open and he instantly jerked up in bed to see Pietro ready to tackle him. He immediately jerked away from his bed and slammed a finger on the off button. Pietro calmed down but still glared at him.  
  
"Isn't it about time for you to get to that place?What was it called again? Now lets see, you do stuff that sucks, you get paid for it, Oh yeah! WORK!" He shouted stomping out of the room.  
  
Todd rolled his eyes and thrust the covers over his head.  
  
"Bitch bitch bitch."  
  
It was Saturday anyways, so what the hell was Pietro talking about? And why'd he set his clock in the first place? He grumbled a little and sat up rubbing his head. Suddenly something caught his eye. A bright blue piece of paper. He took his head away from his hand to get a better look. A bright blue piece of paper with a punching glove on it.  
  
"HOLY CRAP!!"  
  
Todd leaped out of bed and began tearing clothes out of his dresser. Shirts, torn jeans, and boxers flew across the room in a frantic roar. Where was it? Where the hell was his sweater shirt?   
  
"Gah forget it!" He growled in frustration throwing on a baggy t-shirt.  
  
He ran/hopped out the door and slid down the stair banister. Todd quickly snagged a pop-tart ignoring the weird stares as he hopped out the door still trying to shove his pants on.  
  
  
  
  
**********  
  
  
  
  
He was an idiot. A retarded moron. This was the conclusion Todd Tolensky came to as he raced down the side walk pop-tart still hanging in his mouth. No wait, even an idiot would remember to ask Lance for a ride if he was running late. But noooooo he just had to dash out the door and decide to *run* to work. He almost screamed in happiness as the vision of the small building came into view. Yes!! Just a few more yards and he was home free. Todd raced through the door faintly hearing the familiar ding of the bell above and collapsed onto the matted floor gasping for air.  
  
"See told ya boss. What'd I say!? Now pay up!" Came a smug sounding voice behind him.  
  
"I said he'd be here at *8*, its 7:20!"  
  
"So?! I was closer! Now stick to the bet!"  
  
Todd groaned and cocked his head above him seeing the upside down view of a familiar looking young girl and Tony. Tony hearing him walked over and crouched down to eye level.  
  
"Aw, now why'd ya have to run boy? Now you already took all the fun out of punishing you!" He joked.  
  
"You bet on how late I be, yo?"  
  
Tony chuckled and nodded his eyes twinkling.  
  
"We always do. Expect this day to be the hardest since your the newbie. Your fellow mates'll be putting you through initiation."  
  
Todd gave the old man a pleading look and finally sat up.  
  
"Peachy." He grumbled.  
  
"Oh don't start now. You ran that marathon on your own time not ours, up now!" He laughed lifting the small boy up from under his arms. Tony then turned to the girl. She was dressed in a   
navy sports bra that said in impact red letters"B.A.D", and a pair of black windbreaker pants. Her chocolate hair was put into a pony tail with one honey brown lock framing the right side of her face. He noticed a large scar on the upper part of her right arm and a familiar yinyang tattoo on her stomach.  
  
"Ok Dev he's up, get the equipment." He ordered.  
  
Todd watched as she glared at him and mutter 'cheap skate' under her breath.  
  
"*Thats* Devon?" He asked   
  
"Yep! She's been here the longest, started when she was six years old. Came toddling in here lost. Asked where she came from and made a few calls. Came all the way from N.Y she did! Apparently her brother had taken her with him looking for his mother. After a day we finally got her back where she belonged. And while she was here, she buzzed around like a chipmunk! Worked harder than the old employees did! She moved here five years ago and found this place again so I just couldn't pass up and opportunity like that now could I?" He laughed.  
  
Todd shook his head watching as she emerged from the closet carrying a punching bag, a large young man behind her with a tub of powder and bandaged. He almost felt insulted. C'mon he did punch *that* bad.  
  
"K Kymosabi where ya want these?" She asked blowing a large pink bubble.  
  
"Over there, and unless you wanna cost us all the medical bill of u choking then spit it out!"   
  
She brushed him off and moved toward where he pointed.  
  
"I'll take my chance thank you. Gotta have *some* sorta flavor in my mouth."  
  
Tony rolled his eyes and turned back toward his new employee only to find he was gone.  
  
"*You!* You're the girl I met yesterday yo!"  
  
The old man whipped around to find him staring at Devon incredulously.  
  
"You work *here*?!"  
  
He chuckled as Devon looked at the strange looking boy playfully, happy at finally finding someone her own height.   
  
"Hey! Todd, right?"  
  
He nodded and soon found himself flushing as she scooped him into a rough hug.  
  
"Whats up!? Ya didn't tell me you were applying! Tony!!" She yelled dropping Todd and turning to frown at him.  
  
"You didn't tell me we were getting newbies!"  
  
"He applied yesterday and I couldn't say no."  
  
Devon rolled her eyes and turned back to Todd hearing Tony approaching them.  
  
"Ok, young man, Dev here'll show you what to do got it? She'll keep you from the pranks that'll no doubt be pulled as long as you're still new." He said mischievously. "Now, she'll just teach you the basic moves incase you have to spot someone." And with that he gave him a quick slap on the back and walked over to a large man in the ring.  
  
Devon bowed at her waist chinese style."Today grasshopper, you will become a man." She mimicked a chinese accent.  
  
"Yeah, I kinda got sick of being a woman for so long anyway, yo." He joked.  
  
She chuckled and attached the punching bag then took him by the hand leading him over to the large tub of powder.  
  
"Ok first we're gonna do a little free style k?"  
  
"I'm just gonna nodd along like I know what your saying, yo." He said confused.  
  
She rolled her eyes before taking his hand and putting it in the powder.  
  
"There just powder up your hands and I'll show you how to put the bandage on. There, done?"  
  
He nodded and she grabbed the white bandages handing him one.  
  
"Ok, grab the end with your thumb and press it to your wrist. Good. Ok now wrap it around your wrist untill you don't have to hold the end anymore. You got it. Now wrap a cross around your palm and through the fingers. There. After wrap it across your palm and your done. Good!" She nodded at his work and walked over to the punching bag stopping to turn on the radio to her station.  
  
"What're you doing, yo?"  
  
"If I don't Tony puts on sweatin' to the oldies, which would you rather have." She said raising an eyebrow at him.  
  
Todd fake shuddered and walked to her.  
  
"What're we listening to?"  
  
"Zombienation, Kencraft."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Techno."  
  
"Your kidding." He said monotonly praying she was.  
  
"Ugh, its not bad! I love that song, I'd put on Nas or Missy Elliott but it just doesn't get your adrenaline pumping like techno."  
  
He nodded understanding before watching her stand up and get into a position like the one Tony had taught him the day before.  
  
"Ok kermit! Assume the position!" She comanded amusedly.  
  
He quickly mimickeded her movements seeing her smirk as she did.  
  
"Good, now boss guy told me your legs could knock off a train, but you basically hit like a girl, so we'll start with those."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"No time to talk he man lets go!" She yelled playfully letting her mitt covered fist smack him.  
  
He hopped back and looked confused at her gloved hands. He hadn't seen her put those on. Devon noticed his strange look and explained.  
  
"Just punch into these. I'll still try to hit ya but you gotta dodge."  
  
He gave a brief nodd and swung at her. He made a hit but was pushed back.  
  
"You letting your fist hang out too long! Make it swift and sweet!"  
  
He growled a little and put more force into it.  
  
"Good good! C'mon get mad at me! You're getting your royal ass kicked by a girl you wussy lets go!" She urged excitedly jumping around him like a kangaroo in heat.  
  
Fist after fist he began to get better. Todd now understood what she was talking about with music getting your adrenalin pumping. Even he was starting to get exited. He even managed to knock her off balance a couple of times! He quickly went in for another punch before a squeal startled him and sent him to the ground as she ran away from him towards the radio.  
  
"DEBELAH MORGAN! Ryan Ryan! "Dance With Me" 's playing!" She screeched frantically snatching a tall platinum haired boy.  
  
"Dev lemme go! I'm so damn sick of this song! Dev I'm busy knock it off!"  
  
"Oh, come and dance with me, my baby!" She sang along an irritated Ryan trying desperately to get out of her vice like grip.  
"TONY! She's lost it! Get 'er off me!" He shouted.  
"Let's dance till we go crazy!"  
Tony looked away from his place at the ring at the singing young girl and squirming boy and laughed.  
"Thats it girl! Dun let 'im go!"  
"The night is young and so are we!"  
Todd stared along laughing himself.   
Ryan finally had it grabbing her face and pushing her roughly away. She yelped and landed painfully on her but.  
"*You* can go ahead and waste your paycheck. Hard *working* guys like me actually *need* the money!"  
Devon glared at him sticking out her tongue before swiping his feet out from under him. She jumped up and walked over towards Todd.  
"Fine! Be that way! C'mon Toddies your the only fun one around here!" She said dragging him towards her as she resumed her tango.  
"Uh, I ain't a good dancer yo!" He yelled above the music but she just ignored him as she continued singing where she left off.  
"Let's make love and dance the night away!" She sang pausing him to briefly dip him.  
Todd's head was spinning as he looked at her nervously trying to mimic her steps. Devon noticed this and looked at him happily.  
"Dance Todd! You'll remember this for the rest of the week! Remember the psycho girl that dragged you onto the dance floor!" She hollered."What I really wanna do.Is just dance with you." She continued her singing.  
Hearing this he stopped trying to concentrate on her movements and began to actually tango with her. He had never really danced before, not like this anyway, but it was fun! Todd even began to sing with her as they danced around the studio brushing off the odd looks they got.  
" What I really wanna do   
Is just dance with you   
And feel your body tight   
Show ya how to do it right   
I can show you every move   
I know just what to do   
Each step we do is refine   
One dance and you'll be mine   
  
So baby when we hit the floor   
You'll be asking for more   
Let's make love and dance the night away!-"  
"Ok Ok! Looks like you finally found a *willing* dance partner, but we're not paying you for a show, get to work." Tony laughed clapping his hands.  
Devon and Todd stopped their singing in mid dip to look at him.  
"Hmph, I'd prolly get paid more for the show anyway." She mumbled bringing him up.  
"Yeah, next time *I* lead yo."  
She raised an eyebrow at him and struck a pose.  
"Sorry but *this* body doesn't settle for second best."  
  
**********  
  
The day had been hard just as Tony had promised, but Todd didn't really notice. His body probably would in the morning though. He was already getting sore. It wouldn't be so bad he thought. Next week the briefing ended and the work began to it would get better. And he didn't being close to Devon. He understood why they thought she was such a hastle at times. The girl acted purely on impulse! Whatever thing popped into her mind she would do. She saw everything she did as building memories and had the strangest way of looking at things. She was one of those 'whatever doesn't kill you makes you stronger' girls. Devon spoke whatever thought passed her and didn't really care about other's opinion. It was hard to believe such a tough girl could be that enthusiastic about life. She seemed to rub off on him, he felt free and confident when she was there. He had never had that feeling in his life!   
Todd walked home with a smile on his face. She was weird. She was a feminist. She had no respect for anybody. She had a nack for making people incredibly nervous. She was perfect.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Barbells and Non-dates

I don't own X-men: Evo k? N.E.wayz, in the fifth chapter things r going 2 start 2 heat up. Which is basically y I'm racing 2 it! I just found out why there were so many spelling errors in the first and second chaps, my spell check is correcting everything in old english. So basically this means I can't be lazy anymore and have 2 do it myself :'( waaaaaahhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
*Love is Blind*  
  
  
  
  
-Love is blind, and it will take over your mind   
What you think is love, is truly not  
You need to elevate and find-  
  
  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Lance and Pietro watched wearily as Todd buzzed and sashayed across the room gathering his breakfast. Pietro wasn't sure but he could swear the smaller mutant was whistling "Dance With Me" by Debelah Morgan. Lance lurched away from him as he did a spin and hopped into his chair across from them. They stared at him wide eyed as he ate the honeyed cherrios with an enormous grin on his face. They could practically see him shaking with constricted happiness! Pietro leaned into Lance to whisper.  
  
"Diagnosis?"  
  
"He either got laid or won the lottery." He whispered back.  
  
"You gonna eat that yo?"  
  
Lance looked up to see Todd pointing at his half eaten toast.  
  
"Not anymore."  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
"Mmmgggg, why didn't anyone wake me up?"  
  
The rest turned around to watch a groggy half dressed Freddie lumbered into the room. He yawned before carelessly throwing himself into the chair next to Todd. Pietro instantly covered his food for dear life as the plates and table shook and Fred fell through the chair to meet the floor.  
  
"Damnit Fred watch it!" Lance yelled holding onto the back of his chair.  
  
Fred grumbled something before feeling someone's eyes on him. He cautiously looked over to see a giddy Todd smiling at him so much his body shook. Before he could make a comment Todd threw himself at the overly large boy embracing him in a tight hug. Pietro gawked as Lance fell out of his chair. Fred's eyes bugged out as he felt his neck inside the scrawny arms of the smaller teen.  
  
"What the hell are you doing Todd! You don't know where he's been!"Pietro screeched.  
  
"Don't worry about the chair Freddie, just as long as you're ok thats all that matters,yo." He said comfortingly before letting him go.  
  
"Dude, this is like something out of the exercist." Lance whispered to Pietro getting off the floor.  
  
Todd hopped off and towards the door pausing to turn around and wave to his fellow brotherhood.  
  
They watched the door close quietly shut. Freddie turned to look at Lance and Pietro.  
  
"Whats Todd doing drinking so early on a sunday morning?"  
  
  
  
  
**********  
  
  
  
  
Everything seemed different to the small mutant. The world seemed more colorfull, more fair, like something out of a story book. That wasn't all. Even *he* felt different. It was that feeling of always having something to look forward to. Todd beamed walking down the sidewalk not in a hurry for once. His eyes saw in new light. His smile widened as "Hard Nock" came into view. The walking soon turned into light jogging as he ran to the building and up to the glass door. He peered in first to see if the familiar chocolate and caramel haired girl had arrived yet. It *was* still early, only 6:05, sure enough a unique bandana flagged his interest once again. Suddenly feeling the giddy urge for the second time that day he stepped in allowing the bell's sound to soothe his ears.  
  
"Hey yo!"  
  
"GIVE IT BACK YOU SORRY MOTHER WHATER!!!"  
  
Todd watched Tony leap out of the way just in time for Devon and Ryan to zip by, Ryan in the lead. She chased him angrily desperately taking swings at the blond every time he came into range, unfortunately missing everytime. He faintly noticed Ryan teasing her with something, only making out a pink and orange blur.  
  
"Awww Devy wevy want it back?!" Ryan called behind him.  
  
"YOU SON OF A BEACH IF YOU DARE EVEN *SMUDGE* IT I'LL RIP YOUR BALLS OFF AND SHOVE 'EM DONE YOUR THROAT!!" She screeched still trying to nab the pink blur Ryan was holding above her head.  
  
"*Such* language for a girl so small!"  
  
"TONYYYYYYY!!!!! MAKE 'IM GIVE IT BACK!!"  
  
"Children settle down!"  
  
"Aw c'mon boss I'm just having a little fun, not my fault bright eyes here is so sensative!"  
  
Todd panicked as he realized they were headed straight for him. Devon took her eyes off her target just long enough to catch the new commer in the doorway.  
  
"TODD GRAB 'IM!!"  
  
Ryan's head snapped in the smaller boy's direction but it was too late feeling the sudden intake of air and the crushing feeling in his stomach. Devon grinned seeing her new friend tackle her attacker, but her grin soon faded as the large young man came smashing on top of her.  
  
"This(gasp) wasn't exatctly(sputter) what I had in mind, but ok." She wheezed from underneath the two.  
  
Todd snatched the object Ryan squeezed to him. He looked down at it and almost fainted. It was a powerpuff girl doll. Big Bad Devon had a powerpuff doll.  
  
"Quick! Don't let her get it!! C'mon Todd be a man!"  
  
He snapped out of it and noticed the blond teenager pinning from under her arms. He shook his head and rolled his eyes pulling her by the wrist away from the supior weight being. Devon sighed with reflief as he handed her blossom doll to her, she squeezed it and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.  
  
"Hmph, wussy."  
  
She turned to see a ruffled Ryan standing and glaring at her savior. Her glare turned icey as she walked over to him. She snapped her hand up with lightening quick reflexes grabbing his collar and yanking him mercilessly down to her eye level. She pronunciated every word to get her point across with a deadly tone.  
  
"Sleep with one eye open." She growled before shoving him away from her and stomping angrily away.  
  
"Hell I'll sleep with both." He mumbled. He looked over at Todd watching him disgustedly as he touched the spot on his cheek where she had kissed him. Ryan rolled his eyes and slapped him upside the head.  
  
Todd glared at him and rubbed the back of his head before walking off in Devon's direction.  
She yawned stretching out the cracks in her back.  
  
"Ya know I never quite got why that sound bothers people so much." Todd looked up surprised.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Body crackying, you know, your fingers, back, neck, blah blah blah. Bothers you?"  
  
He shrugged.  
  
"Not really."  
  
She nelt down stretching her legs out and jumped up.  
  
"Ok, nice lil' chit chat, warm up and lets get back to hell."  
  
He snickered and layed down to do as he was told all the while watching her cup her hands to her mouth and yell something across the room.  
  
"YA HERE THAT TONY?! *HELL*! THATS WHAT WE GO THROUGH FOR YOU! *HELL*!!"  
  
"AT LEAST YOU GET PAID FOR IT!" He called back.  
  
She glared walking over and plopping next to Todd grumbling.  
  
"Does he *always* have to come up with some smart ass retort?" She mumbled.  
  
"Hey at east you get to talk to him like that. Another boss woulda fired you,yo."  
  
She glared at him with her head in her hands.  
  
"Stop being the voice of reason and agree with me."  
  
"You're right, he's an evil asshole that must be destroyed!"  
  
Suddenly her frown broke out into a beaming smile catching him off guard as she snapped him into one of her crushing bear hugs.  
  
"I *like* you!"  
  
Todd felt himself grow warm but ignored it and threw his arms around her squeezing the life out of her. If he had learned anything about the strange girl it was that you just had to play back harder. She choked a little shocked that he got over his shyness and stared at him when he let her of go. He looked at her smugly but soon regretted it as a sly grin took over her features. Before he had a chance to protest she snatched the collar of his shirt and dragged her lips to his. He was soon invaded by sensations and other things tingling in his mouth. It only lasted less than ten seconds until she roughly pushed herself away and stood over him smirk and all.  
  
"Hmph, can't top me in *that*."  
  
He stared up at her as if she had grown another head watching her roll her eyes.  
  
"C'mon enough kissy kissy lets go or Tony'll be riding our asses 'til we're thirty."  
  
He nodded and stodd up positioning himself in the rutine position.  
  
"Alright terminator lets see whatchya got!"  
  
  
  
  
**********  
  
  
  
  
The exercises were over and Todd was catching on faster that anyone had thought. He'd be starting work probably by tomorrow. Right now it was the end of the day. Most had left with the exception of Tony who was in his office and Todd and Devon.  
  
"K you get that end and I got this one. Ready?" Devon motioned   
  
"Why do yo always ask that like I have a choice?"   
  
" 'Cause its the only thing that keeps me from looking like an overbearing bitch." She grunted lifting the front end of the weight.  
  
"I'm pretty sure that ship sailed when you socked Duncan in the balls yo." He strained lifting the back end. "How come I always get the back?"  
  
"Because I whine more about it, now walk."  
  
Todd rolled his pale yellow eyes as they made their way to the storage room. They struggled to the doorway and stopped.  
  
"Yo, Dev, I just noticed something."  
  
"Which would of course be....................?"  
  
"The weights too big for the door."  
  
"Ahhhhhh, how enlightening............."  
  
"What're we gonna do, yo?"  
  
Devon chewed on her lip for a while staring at the width challenged doorway. Suddenly a lightbulb went off in her head!(*rolls eyes* no not litterally)  
  
"Oohh, ok lets switch positions, you turn my way and I'll take the back, then you slowly pull while I push, and as I say that keep all thoughts pg rated!"  
  
Todd chuckled anyway and began to switch.  
  
"Ok, I'm pulling yo......." He laughed.  
  
"Todd I am *this* far from kicking you-"  
  
"WOAH!ACK!" He screamed as the bar bell toppled onto his chest.  
  
He cringed but felt no pain. The weights kept it just above him enough to where it would leave nothing but a bruise in the morning yet trapping him none the less. He looked up to see the bi-colored girl walking towards him sashaying her hips and grinning evilly. Todd gulped and began to panic.  
  
"O-ok, if you lift this thing now I'll take this all as an accident." He stuttered.  
  
She simply smiled before turning around and sitting on the offending bar. Swinging her legs lazily she looked at him with mischievious eyes.  
  
"You did that on purpose!"  
  
"Naw seriously?" She said sarcastically.  
  
He struggled against the restraints gaining nothing but the wind being kicked out of him. Devon rolled her eyes and patted his head.  
  
"Calm down boy I haven't hurtchya yet have I? And we can keep it that way if you agree to everything I say." She said with that same smirk as before.  
  
Todd instantly stopped struggling and watched the finger curl his dirty blond hair around it. He looked up at her and beamed.  
  
"How the hell can you not be every guy's dream yo?"  
  
She laughed and flung his own hair at him.  
  
"Dunno, why don't you ask Duncan?"  
  
"Ok, nice laugh, ha ha ha, seriously now, lemme up." He said trying to move the bar gaining little leverage.  
  
Devon glared at him and applied more of her weight onto it making it sink back into his chest with a thud.  
  
"Hey Einstein incarnet what part of my little bribery scheme do you need repeated?"   
  
"Bribery! That wasn't bribery that was *BLACKMAIL!*"  
  
"Oh now lets not call it *that*." She drawled.  
  
"But thats what it is!"  
  
"I know. I just don't wanna call it that."  
  
Todd rolled his eyes giving up and plopped back into his prison.  
  
"Whatdya want?"  
  
She smiled at him and swung her legs excitedly.  
  
"Don't get your hopes up on anything kinky romeo. My wants are pointed in a completely different direction for the time being."  
  
"Well damn." He cursed sarcastically.  
  
She didn't seem to notice and carried on.  
  
"*You* my precious, are taking me to the mal-"  
  
"NO!!" He screeched and began thrashing violently against the bar, even being able to lift her a couple of inches before the weight throwing him back.  
  
"Knock it off, c'mon do I really look like the kinda girl who would torture a guy by taking him clothes shopping? Pfft please! No my interests are going more digital." She said off handedly.  
  
"I don't even want to *tell* you the picture *that* gave me."  
  
Devon glared at him before tugging on a lock of his hair sharply.  
  
"Ow!"  
  
"I'm talking about a video game 'oh smart one'! Resident Evil 9 is out and my pay check is coming this friday as we all know. So you are going to accompany yours truly to the Bayville Mall." She comanded the last part.  
  
Todd looked at her funny.  
  
"Thats real cool yo, but why do I gotta go?"  
  
She stood up and knelt back down resting her arms on the bar and her head in her arms. She cocked her head and smiled at him twirling a piece of hair back around her tanned finger.  
  
"Because if you don't you'll never see the other half of your body again." She said with fake sweetness before helping him lift the bar.  
  
He sighed and nodded. That wasn't exactly what he had meant when he asked but he wasn't going to push it.  
  
Todd glared at her on the outside but inside he was singing the theme to happy days! Of all the things that had happened to him in his life this made up for every single one. He had never expected *her* to ask *him* out. Well maybe it wasn't exactly a date. But then again.......He probably should've expected it. She never did seem like the kind of shy helpless damsel. Still, he thought it was against some sort of code for a girl to ask a guy out. On of course a 'non-date', but she wasn't a normal girl. It was like getting asked out by Lara Croft! He grinned to himself as he watched her walk out the door into the stary night. He wasn't going to push his luck and ask to walk home with her. They probably wouldn't be making eye contact until Friday. He snorted and shook his head, what the hell did he know, sometimes he just forgot what kind of girl he was thinking about.................................  
  
  
  
  
  
Well whatchya think? Sorry for the major lateness, but laziness is an issue:P. I'll the the next chap out sooner I promise! I think.................N.E.wayz peace people!  
  
  



End file.
